rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Story Of Light And Shadow: Organizations
Guilds Adventurer's Guild - A generally open and loose group who share information and the love of adventure. Useful for trading in rare treasures and equipment and finding information about dungeons, tombs and other dangerous places. There are no formal ranks in the Adventurer's Guild although respect is highly prized-- many demand to see tokens of accomplishment and those who unfairly boast are looked down upon. There's a guild hall in every major town. Bard's College - Performers of the realm. They keep teach and practice many different art forms and keep the oral tradition of the land. Black Hand of Bhaal - Originally an assassin's guild, it has since expanded to deal in power and information, such as influence over powerful individuals and valuable trade routes. It currently does not have as much authority as it once did. Church of Chauntea - Church of the harvest. It's typical to find small churches and shrines in the smallest of towns. High Followers of Azuth - Wizard's college based in The Spire. They believe magic is meant to be carefully studied. They don't trust Sorcerers and despise Warlocks. Guardians of the Wild - A group of Rangers and others who maintain the boundary between society and the wild. Maids of Lathander - Order of women who act as midwives as well as maintaining orphanages. The Mask - Thieve's Guild. If they can be contacted, they are open to hire. Oghma's Knowledge - Seekers and recorders of knowledge. A growing sect actively seek the higher mysteries of the world. Order of Kelemvor - Group devoted to caring for the dead and dying. They are most often found attending to the cemeteries of cities and towns. Torm's Promise (or, The Promise) - A group which seeks to bring Order and Good to the land believing all people are promised the right to be free from evil. They often work outside the law believing their mission supersedes the laws of men. Tyr's Justice - The justice system of the land. Most notable are an elite group of people known as Justicars who are given authority to make judgement and dispense justice. They have been known to put down revolutions and track the most elite outlaws. They are knowledgeable, wise, and with the highest martial ability. Walker's of the Old Path - A sect of Druids devoted to exploring nature's power and connecting more to the natural world believing it was the first great power. Mercenary Groups The Holy Oath - A mercenary group of Paladins. The Sandstormers - A group centered around the Dry Wilds and Kashmir Mountains. Businesses Lightlake Players - A traveling circus troupe. Novus Trading Co. - The officially sanctioned trading guild in Novus. It's largest presence is in Arkala and Griffinham but not very popular elsewhere. Ordinary Brothers Trading Co. - The most successful trading company of Novus. It is widespread and can be found almost everywhere. They are thought by most to fence illicit goods from time to time. Nonetheless, they are a beloved company by all. Terra Firma Mining Co. - The largest mining company in the Kashmir Mountains. Category:Story Of Light And Shadow